My Life As A Brawler
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: Kaylah Jackson moved from Gamma City to Warding-ton. She meets a bunch of friends who change her life. Mild coarse rings are MaruchoXAlice, DanXRuno, BillyXJulie, and ShunXOC
1. Meeting Kaylah

**My POV**

* * *

Hi. My name is Kaylah Jackson. I'm 15 years old and I guess I'm what people call goth. I always wear a hoodie with red and ya know, black. I mostly keep to my self. I have short, straight black hair with red highlights. I have brown eyes and I need glasses, but I have contacts. My mom is white and my dad is black, so I'm a mixed child. I loved my life in elementary school back in Gamma City. And for some reason, I was born with this curse/blessing. I can see people's emotions. I can sense if they have auras. Good or bad. My old friends knew about my powers, and they didn't mind. Just sometimes I lose my temper. But now, I have to move to Warding-ton City. I have to make new friends, go to a new school. I'm now a sophomore. So I go to high school. I'll let you read about all the crazy crap that went down

* * *

I sighed. I looked up at the high school. The sign said "Wardington High. Home of the Bakugan." Bakugan? What are those? I shrugged it off and walked into the school. I got a lot of stares, whispers and laughs. I lowered my head and pulled on the strings of my hoodie. I just was about to open my locker, when I felt like someone's eyes staring right at me. I turned and saw a 15-16 year old boy standing there. He had raven black hair and golden hazel eyes. His skin was a little lighter than mine. I turned back to my locker. On my locker, there was a little round circle. Hmm. I've never seen this before. I picked it up and placed it into my hand. I poked at it a little. Than it sprang to life.

"Hello Human." The thing greeted. It had black and red all over it.

"Oh. You can talk. Um. Hi. What's your name, if I may ask."

"I am Helios. My attribute is fire, or Pyrus." Helios responded.

"Um. I'm sorry I'm new here. I don't know what you are or why your here." I said. The bell rung. I was about to leave Helios in my locker,but he told me to take him with me. I shrugged, grabbed my books,shut my locker,and went to class. I shoved Helios into my hoodie pocket. I shuffled slowly to the class and found an empty seat.

"Um excuse me? Your in _my _seat. So I'm gonna have to ask you to move." Someone said. I looked and saw a girl with white skin and dark green eyes. She had short dark blue hair.

"Oh. Ok. I-I'm sorry" I said. As I stood up, the girl placed her bag in my way. I tripped and fell,catching myself with my hands. That hurt. I hate that girl. I made sure Helios was still in my pocket. Everyone was laughing,but I heard the foot steps and everyone fell silent. I looked up and saw the kid from earlier,another girl with long wavy orange hair,another with long blue hair,another girl with long silver hair,and another boy with brown hair.

"Leave her alone Fabia." The blue haired girl said.

Fabia scoffed. "Make me Runo. You and your friends are so pathetic."

"Your one to talk Fabia. With your fake friend Mira." The hazel eyed boy countered.

A girl with short flipped layered orange hair walked up. I assumed she was Mira,because she said "I'm not fake. So just shut up." Mira said. That ended the conversation.

The blue haired girl bent down to me. "Hey. Are you ok?" She asked me. Her smile kind.I nodded. She helped me up. I stuck one of my hands into my pocket and checked for Helios. Helios was still in there. I sighed. I looked up at the them.

"Are you new here?" The silver haired girl asked. I just nodded.

"Well,we should introduce ourselves. I'm Alice." The orange haired girl says.

"Im Dan." says the brown haired boy.

"I'm Julie." Says the silvered haired one.

"I'm Runo." The blue haired one says.

"I'm Shun." The hazel eyed boy says.

" Hi. Nice to meet you." I say quietly.

"Whats your name? And who did you get assigned to as your partner?" Dan asks me.

"Um. I'm Kaylah. I got assigned to Helios." I say,taking him out. The others gasp.

"She's the one to fulfill the prophecy! I knew it! No one has ever gotten Helios before except for the one for the prophecy!" Runo said.

"What? What prophecy? What are these things? What are Bakugan? Where do they come from?" I ask,my questions coming out in a rush.

Dan chuckles"You'll learn in the next class after lunch. Oh,speaking of,do you want to go? It's time. Do you wanna sit with us?"

I smile"Sure. I'll just be right back." I said and ran to my locker. I looked at the picture on the inside. Fabia. My old best friend. Turned against me. I sit there,quietly sobbing. Helios perched on my shoulder.

"Kaylah. Are you ok?" He asks.

I suck the tears back in. I smile a faint smile. "Yes. Im ok. Thank you Helios. Now come on. There probably waiting for us." I say, and I walk to the cafeteria with Helios on my shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Bye! See ya next time**


	2. Surgery isn't fun

**I hope you liked that story! So,here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Shun,Dan,Julie,Alice and Runo sitting there,talking and having a good time,laughing and smiling. I didn't belong here. I left the cafeteria. I went to my locker and sighed. I then went outside where my skateboard was. I grabbed my skateboard and skated away from the school. I went and skated to the nearest music store. Then I went inside.

"Hi again Kaylah! Come to get your guitar?" The lady asked me. I nodded and got my guitar. Despite me being goth,I love to sing. I sing all songs. So I really don't play acoustic. I'm more of an electric person. I thanked the lady and left,skating back to the grass area of the school. I sat uon the grass,closed my eyes and laid down. I sighed.

**5 hours later**

I must have been asleep for a while,because when I woke up, Runo,Shun,Dan, Julie and Alice were around me.

"Hey. Hey wake up." Dan said.

I shot up. I looked at them.I rubbed my eyes. "Ugh. I guess I was super tired." I said,but all eyes were onto my forearms. "What?What's wrong?" I ask. Runo walks over to me and picks up my arm delicately,as if it were made of glass. I was saw my arms had a blue rose on it,the rose glowing.I remember this.

Did I forget to mention I can see the future? I probably did,silly me. When ever the rose appears,it means something drastic was gonna happen. I pulled away from Runo,startling her. I turned away from them as I slide my hoodie back on and pulled down my sleeves."Don't ever," I start"don't ever say this happened. Ever again." I say coldly. I start to walk away,when a pair of strong hands grabs me by my shoulders. The others gasp. I have no idea whats going on.

"Do not move." The person says. He held a blade up to my neck. I winced. "Or else I cut her throat of where she stands." The others remain motionless. They know that he's serious about his threat. I glance up. The person has spiky blonde hair with a red mask on. Talk about a creep. He had what I'm guessing was his servant standing behind him. He had long wavy blue hair and blue eyes.

"Spectra and Gus! Let her go! You need to stop this! All you do is make our life's miserable. Why are you doing this?" Alice asks.

"You see Alice. It's easy really. So,I heard of the prophecy. About a 15 year old girl from Gamma City and how she would get Helios. She could easily destroy me. So I need _her_ to be destroyed." Spectra says.

"Ok. That does it! What is this prophecy? And how did you know about my powers?" I yell.

"I just know things." He said,his smile sinister. I was getting really bad vibes from him. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When they opened again,all of my eyes were gone. Just a white void. I easily broke from Spectra's group. I sensed Gus coming from behind me. I quickly turned and flipped him on top of Spectra,both moaning in pain. I take Spectra's blade and break it with ease. I grab Gus and Spectra and throw them into a tree. "Get out of here. Now." I say. They take no hesitation. They leave into a portal that was opened. I heard a bang, but didn't take it as much.

My eyes returned to wasn't right. Was it me or was there three of the same tree? I felt my knees and body get weaker. My head was spinning. Then I blacked out and fell to the ground. This was the drastic thing.

**Alice's POV**

"Kaylah!" I cried. I ran over to her. I put my head to her chest. I heard a heart beat. Faint,but there. What just happened? I thought she's done that before and this hasn't happened.I turned to her chest,and was horrified. It made me want to puke. I saw a big hole in the chest. She was shot. It was clear to see. She had a silver bullet in her chest. It was obvious to see who had shot her. Only one person was capable. I whip my head around furiously."Ren!" I scream. I see Ren standing there,gun in hand with a smirk on his face. "Why?Why would you do this? I thought you were on our side! Why would just go and shoot her?" I say,tears streaming down my checks. I can see by the way he smirks,he doesn't care.

Shun,Runo,Dan and Julie run up. Julie is horrified. "No. Kaylah...She-she can't be dead right? Right?" Julie says,holding back sobs.

"Someone call 911!" Dan shouts.

"That won't help." Shun says.

"Why not?" Runo cries.

"With her kind,she has to be treated right. She was shot with a silver bullet. That was number 1. Number 2 is that she was shot near the heart sand-" Shun was cut off by the sounds of moaning coming from Kaylah. Her eyes opened. Not big,but open.

"H-hi." She says,still trying to be her self.

"Hi." I said,swallowing sobs.

"You really need to stop worrying about me ok? I mean,I'm fine really. Even tho I-" She coughed a little bit of blood.

"Stop talking. It makes it worse. We need to get you somewhere." Dan says.

"I believe I can help." A voice calls.

"Marucho!" i say. Marucho shuffles forward.

"I can save her." He says. With a snap of his fingers,people in white lab coats and masks came and hauled Kaylah away. Dan,Runo,Shun and Julie followed. I had to take care of Ren. I charge at him my fist ready to swing. He grabs it and twists it behind my back. But I became a lot more stronger than before. I flipped Ren around and shoved him on the ground."Why? Why did you shoot her?" I ask him.

"I shot her because I though she-" I cut him off.

"Let me guess'You thought she was someone bad.' As if! Come on Ren. I would've thought you would've had a back up plan or something." Just as I say those words, I realized he _did _ have a back-up plan. I tried to run,but no use. A rope was caught onto my leg. I tripped and fell. A bag was placed over my head. I struggled,the lack of oxygen makes me suffer. I feel my legs being tied up with chains and same with my hands. The bag was raised. I took a couple breaths,before the bag was placed over my head again. I seriously wish I had my Swiss Army Knife. My Swiss Army Knife! I quickly grabbed it from my back pocket and cut the chains on my hands then my legs. I quickly took the bag of my head. I took down Ren. I ran to my friends and saw Runo helping Kaylah.

**My POV**

I stood and looked in the mirror. All the boys left so I can look at look at the mark the surgery made. I was upset. Right below my lungs and right above my breasts, there was a big line where the stitches were. The bullet was taken out, but my chest still hurts. I see my clothes on the surgery bed. Yes, I have underwear and pants on. I saw my bra there. I tried to slip it on, but I winced at the pain it caused. I slipped my shirt on, forgetting the bra. By the time I would've gotten it on, I would've had to go home. All the boys come in. I stare at the mirror. You can still see my scar. And then the unthinkable happens. It pops. The stitches break, causing me to bleed. They boys rush over to me, helping back onto the table.

Shun feels my forehead."She's burning. It's not natural."

"Ok. Dan and Shun, go get the ice pack." Marucho instructs. The boys shortly return, and place the ice pack on my head. Marucho and his team go to work, not before injecting me with laughing gas. I quickly fall asleep. Even in surgery, I can still fall asleep.

* * *

**That** **should be good! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	3. My first brawl(It doesn't end well)

**My POV**

* * *

When the surgery was finished,again, I stood up. It didn't pop,that was good thing. So I put my bra and shirt on. I walk out of the room to see the boys fighting. I whistle. That got they're attention.

"What the hell are you guys fighting about now?" Runo asked.

"Nothing." Dan replies.

"Tell us the truth. Come on." Runo pleads. Dan gives in.

"Fine. We we're fighting about who we wanna date." Dan says.

"Well. Who do you guys want to date?" Julie asked. The boys put looks on there face.

"You can't make fun of us though." Dan said. I laughed.

"No. We promise we won't make fun of you. Ok?" Dan shakes his head, followed by Shun,Billy and Marucho.

Dan went first."I love Runo. Always have, always will." Runo's face flushed with red.

"D-Dan!" She stuttered. I smirked.

"Marucho. Your next." I said.

"I-I kinda like A-A-A-A" He started.

"Who is 'A-A-A-A'? I've never seen her. Is she new?" Julie teased.

"N-no! It's Al-Al-Ali-Alic-Alice. It's Alice." He said. And before I new what was going, Alice and Marucho were kissing. I heard a wolf whistle coming from Billy. Boys are so weird.

"Billy?" I say, raising and eyebrow.

"Julie." He says simply. Julie squeals. Right in my ear.

"Ow Julie! You almost broke my each drum. Damn next time please squeal in Dan's ear!" I yell.

"Sorry!" she apologizes.

"Good. Now, there's only-" Alice starts. All eyes turn to Shun.

"No!" He says.

"Yes!" I say.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I like you alright!" He says, giving up. The smirk on my face has gone away.

"W-what?" I say, really shocked.

"You heard me." He says. I look at my feet. I run off, finding Helios in my pocket. It's not because I don't love Shun. I do. But I sensed a brawl going on somewhere. Or one about to happen. I go outside to see that I was right. I saw a weird looking Bakugan thingy. It was someone with mint green hair and purple eyes. Standing behind him were Spectra and Gus. I gritted my teeth.

"Hello Runo. Nice to see you again." Spectra said, grinning.

"What do you want? Who is that kid?" I ask.

"This is Ace. One of the best Darkus Brawlers." Gus says.

"Ya so what?" I say.

"I want to battle you. Are you scared?" Ace says tauntingly.

I scoff."Me? Scared of you? Ha. Please. You wanna go?" I challenge.

"Kaylah wait!" A voice calls. But I block it out.

"Gauntlet power strike!Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Rise Helios!" I yell, throwing him down.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Reaper!Ace yells.

"Ability activate! General Quesar!"

"Ability activate!Reaper Burndown!" Ace counters.

I smirk."Gate card open! Third Judgement!"

"W-w-w-what?! Reaper!" Ace cries. I smirk.

"Yay! I win!" I cry.

'Ace life gauge:30%' The gauntlet reports.

"Ace." Spectra says shakily.

"Don't worry. Beginners luck. Doom card set." he says, and throws down a card."Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!Rise Darkus Persival!"Ace says.

"Bakugan brawl! Ability activate! Dragon Pounce!" I yell.

"Ability activate! Chaos of Darkness!" Ace says.

"Ahh! No! Ability activate!" But my card doesn't activate."Ahhh! This is worse than falling of m skateboard!" Helios swirls back to my feet.

'Kaylah life gauge:15%'

"Oh shut up." I mumble.I regan myself."Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!"

"Bakugan brawl! Ability activate! Midnight horror!" A swirl of black clouds swirl around Helios. Vines than latch into him, and start pulling him into the clouds."Say good bye to Helios. He will know be sent into the doom dimension where he will never return."

"Helios!" I yell, taking off towards the field.

"Kaylah! What are you doing? Are you nuts?" Shun yells. I hear another pair of feet. They are unmistakably Shuns. I start sprinting now. But so does he. By now,Helios' body is into the clouds.

"Kaylah. Help me." He cries.

I'm so close I can feel it.

"What is she doing? Is she nuts?" Gus gasps.

"Kaylah no!" Julie cries.

"Stop it!" Alice yells.

"Are you insane?" Marucho asks.

"Kaylah stop!" Dan cries.

I am two footsteps away, when Shun jumps in front of me.

"Let me through! I'm serious!" I yell at him.

"No way!" He says.

I push him, and he ends up going through the portal too. I jump in after them.


	4. Doom Dimesnion

**Bold-Thoughts**

_Italics-Flashbacks_

Lol-Change of time and/or place.

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Bakugan. I wish I did. Anyways,enjoy!**_

* * *

I jump through the portal. My body feels distorted. I see Shun. I finally end up in the place called the Doom Dimension.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Someone asks, and it's not Shun's. A girl who looks the exact same as me, except she has brown hair with pink highlights instead of red.

"Yeah. I think so. What's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Kaylen. But my friends call me KK." She replied. **KK. Where have I heard that name before? Was she a friend? No no. A cousin? I think I would remember my cousin, so no. Who was she? I don't even know if I know her. **

"Hi sis." She says. Now I remember it all.

_I was 7 years old playing with my twin sister Kaylen. We always got along. I guess its some sorta twin thing. Even though we were the same age,she always took care of me. Our house in Boston,Massachusetts. Was near a river. The two of us always played in that river. But one day, a strong current appeared. We were told to stay out of it. But, being the 7 year olds we were,we decided to check it out. We threw rocks,sticks and leaves in it. Our mom had just called us in for supper. My sister went, but my shirt got caught in the rocks where I was sitting. And I was about to fall in. "Sis help me! My shirt is stuck!" I cried. She turned around to help, but I was stuck. I tugged, when she told me"I need to go into the stream and undo it." I nodded, not carrying about anything else. By the time I realized what she said, it was to late. Her foot slipped and she got caught in it. I yanked free from my position, my shirt tearing. I ran after my sister, shouting at her to give me her hand. We were fingertips apart, when suddenly a cloud a black smoke appeared underneath her. It sucked her in, pulling her away. I never saw her again._

"Hey sis." I said,breaking into a smile and ran toward her.

"Woah woah woah. Who is this?" Shun asks.

I tell him what happened and he nods."Oh. Kaylen this is my boyfriend, Shun." I say. They shake hands.

"So now that your little reunion is over,can we figure away out of here?" A voice calls.

I whip around to see a Pyrus Bakugan. He has two pointy horns sticking out of his head. On his chest was was the Pyrus symbol.

"Apollonier calm down." My sister says."Oh. This is my Bakugan-" She starts.

"Apollonier. How did you end up in the Doom Dimension?" Shun questions.

"The same as Helios. I was Kaylen's partner,when we fought some kid with mint green hair. And with him was this tall guy with blond spiky hair and a mask,and a boy with wavy blue hair." Apollonier explains. I grit my teeth.

"Ace. When we get out of here he is SO dead!" I yell. The others nod in agreement.

"Ok guys. We need to figure out how to get out of here." Shun's Bakugan, Skyress calls.

I turn to see a bright light. It's coming straight towards us. And its on fire."Move!" I yell,pushing them all down.

"Woah! What was that?" Kaylen exclaims. Helios turns.

"Other Bakugan. They attacked us."

We see 2 other bakugan. The upper half of one of them resembles a young light blue skinned woman with black hair and green eyes. Her "outfit" consisted of an orange and white 'dress', with a gold crown adorning her head. A large, golden ring extends above and behind her, decorated with feather-like ornaments in three places. In place of lower limbs, the rest of her body forms into a large, orange ball, that seems to be covered by gold that somewhat resembles a skirt. Two larger, more vicious looking arms sprout from this bottom half.

The other one was another girl. The upper half of her body is that of a human girl wearing a dress with very long sleeves and her lower half is that of a giant sea monster.

"What the heck?" Shun cries.

"Hello humans. My name is Teyhgan." The monster girl said.

"My name is Rebbeter! So, what are you humans doing here?" the blue haired one said.

"Um sorry. We are just leaving now. Goodbye." Apollonier said.

"Hey Teyghan. Do you see that boy in the purple?" Rebbeter whispered. Teyghan nodded.

"That's one of the humans we fought when we worked for Naga."she notes."I have to admit, he his cute."

Shun groans."Ugh. Let's just move on."


End file.
